The purpose of the study is a molecular and biochemical characterization of the hormonal regulation of gene expression in normal and transformed rat and human hepatocytes. This research has focused on the hormonal regulation of expression of the genes for tissue-type plasminogen activator and type-1 plasminogen activator-inhibitor.